magicalgirlmadokamagicafandomcom-20200214-history
Madoka Magica Online
[http://mm.my-gg.com Puella Magi Madoka Magica Online] is a multi-player browser-based freemium game based on Puella Magi Madoka Magica settings. It is open for play, with some regional access restrictions. The game is free to play but Platinum coupons for a slim chance to get premium items and Action Point immediate restoration items are purchasable from the cash shop. *'Introduction': Get an overview of the game. *' Getting Started', Troubleshooting: Answers to common questions. *'Story': In-game dialogue (still needs translation). *'Gameplay': Quests, PvP, stats, and mechanics. *'Items': Cute clothes and badass gear. *'Gallery': Screenshots, jokes and art. *'Updates and Events': Details of updates and past events. *'Interviews': Interviews and behind-the-scenes information. *' Co-op Play': Multiplayer guide. *'Walpurgis': Information about the Walpurgis Night raid event. |} Getting Started *A step by step guide on how to register *Translations of the help screens, which explain the UI There are five worlds (servers), each named after a witch: Shadow ( ), Rose ( ), Dark ( ), Silver ( ), and Mermaid ( ). Mermaid is only available to Yahoo users, while the other four are available to either GG or Nico users. Once you choose one, your account will be locked in to it. For a list of players on each world, see the Meguca Online Spreadsheet, which also contains the Suffering Calculator and Weapon Damage Calculator. Advanced Guides Troubleshooting Unplayability *If you get an Apache 2/CentOS test page(previous) or a Forbidden 403 error(current), you may need to use a proxy to bypass IP blocks. Certain blocks only apply to the signup and login areas, so some users have been able to log in with proxies and switch to direct connections after world server selection screen. **Try using the Nico client to play the game if your IP is blocked: http://app.nicovideo.jp/app/ap110 *The game will load a large cinematic the first time you play. This can cause extended loading times in excess of 5 minutes, and you may need to relaunch the game if your connection to the server fails during loading, causing you to become stuck at the loading screen. *If the game is freezing when you try to enter pvp or co-op, or when you try to access any feature changed in a recent maintenance, try clearing your browser's cache and restarting the game. *If you frequently get the "server can't get status" error while using the QB Box or weapon synthesis, try using a different browser. There has been a case where the error persisted after handling the cache and cookies, but was fixed by switching from Chrome to Firefox. It is speculated that in such cases the error can prevent you from receiving some items, so don't ignore these errors. *If the game will not load after re-logging in after your first time, it might be because of your character name. Try creating a new account with a character name using only 'normal' characters (A-Z, Hiragana, Kanji, Katakana with no spaces, underscores or other funny characters). Might be related to the following point. *The chat and automessage systems don't allow some common characters such as spaces and periods. You'll get an error message if you try to use them. Some English swearing is also blocked. Note that the double width question mark works, but the normal one doesn't. **Allowed: ~`!@#&<>=？ **Illegal: .$%^*()-,/':"?-- space **Also allowed: ´・ω・`：。β★◆●【】※・ー一！）（「」┃○‐ *Mobile users may be able to play by using software such as Teamviewer to remotely run the game on a PC. The browser Puffin from iDevices has been reported to be able to play the full game, including battles that fail on most mobile devices, but you must mute the music before closing the game or else it will continue playing. Miscellaneous *For people who bought their Charlotte or Walpurgis mini-nendroid, please make sure you empty your accessories slot before entering your serial-number. *In-game mail from other players will be automatically deleted after 10 days. *Some presents, such as items found in quests while your inventory was full, will expire after a short time. Make sure to retrieve your presents quickly. *Presents from special events are often sent some time after maintenance ends, not immediately after the servers come up. Presents can expire before the time listed in the presents window entry. *The game constantly transfers data through 113.192.241.11/amf/gateway.php and any downloads or uploads to it that take too long will cause you to disconnect. The timeout has switched between 5 and 30 seconds, and is currently believed to be 30 seconds. **It was 5 seconds until the 11/21 maintenance, 30 until 11/28, 5 until 12/4, and 30 following the 12/4 maintenance. Changes in the limit have greatly affected the number of disconnections players experience. **When initially entering the game, you must transfer about 40KB within the time limit. Prior to 11/28, it was 167.17KB. The developers appear to have reduced the size of each transfer to prevent disconnections. **Cheat Engine can be used to reduce the game's speed, tricking it into giving players more time to transfer data, which reduces the number of disconnects. This can be particularly useful at the end of a PVP match, when disconnections and freezes are likely to happen. **If you are having trouble connecting, make sure that nothing is interfering with your access to the gateway IP. Performance *Some users have found that the game runs better in Chrome than Firefox. **However, other users have solved errors by using Firefox instead. Try a variety of browsers if you're having trouble playing. Reports indicate that the IE10 and Apple Flash engines may perform better than Firefox as well. *Reducing the game's graphics quality can dramatically lower CPU load. *If you're getting disconnected frequently, avoid using flash-based sites in other browser tabs or running P2P applications such as bittorrent in the background. *High server load can cause issues such as being stuck at a loading screen or getting stuck with a grayed out screen while trying to load a menu. Category:Official Games Category:Products and merchandise Category:Puella Magi Madoka Magica